Yo quisiera
by julieth vapala
Summary: Eran los mejores amigos, aun que para Kyle eso era una condena...¿porque tenia que sentir esto? ¿por que tenia que ser su pañuelo de lagrimas?...Stanley 3 3


**Los sucesos ocurren en la primera parte en casa de Kyle teniendo ellos 17 años**

Yo quisiera

_Soy tu mejor amigo_

_tu pañuelo de lagrimas,_

_de amores perdidos._

_Te recargas en mi hombro_

_tu llanto no cesa,_

_yo solo te acaricio._

_y me dices por que la vida_

_es tan cruel con tus sentimientos?_

_yo solo te abrazo_

_y te consuelo._

_Me pides mil concejospara protegerte_

_de tu proximo encuentro,_

_saves que te cuido._

Stan lloraba arre constado contra Kyle el cual solo lo miraba tratando de aguantar las lagrimas de furia y desesperación que querían salir de el. ¿Cómo alguien podía lastimarlo? A esa persona tan especial y tan perfecta que era su mejor amigo….pero el lo sabia muy bien, no era la primera vez que pasaba, Wendy al final siempre lo hacia llorar y el era el que tenia que soportar no tratar de matarla por lo que hacia.

La canción sonaba al fondo de la habitación, era la favorita de Kyle por que era como si el la hubiera compuesto para esa persona tan especial….esa persona que lo miraba solo como su súper mejor amigo.

-¿P-por que ella tiene que ser así c-con migo, eh Kyle? Dime por favor que puedo hacer-le dice su amigo Stan

-Lo siento…no se que hacer…-dijo y no solo se refería a la petición de Stan.

_Lo que no sabes es que_

_yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_te desvelas y te desesperas,_

_yo quisiera ser tu llanto,_

_ese que viene de tus sentimientos,_

_yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_tu despertaras ilusionado,_

_yo quisiera que vivieras_

_de mi siempre enamorado._

-Kyle yo no le deseo este dolor a nadie, espero que nunca te pase esto- dijiste y yo cerré lo ojos fuerte…si supieras que todas la noches lloro…lloro por ti…

Tu te me quedas viendo,

y me preguntas si algo

me esta pasando,

y yo no se que hacer,

si tu supieras que me estoy muriendo,

quisiera deecirte lo que yo siento,

pero tengo miedo de que me rechazes,

y que solo en mi mente

vivas para siempre...

Una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de Kyle, no podía hacer nada, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la vida era cruel con el? Al principio al ver a Stan tan feliz con Wendy prefirió no decirle nada aun que el tuviera que sufrir un martirio…pero ahora….

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunta Stan que lo ve llorando, sin darse cuenta Kyle estaba llorando- se que eres mi amigo, p-pero no…

-No lloro por eso Stan….siento no sentir tu dolor….pero me basta con el mio…aun que siempre me dolerá lo que te hace esa…..persona…-Dijo Kyle, Stan solo lo miro preocupado.

Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien

tu te desvelas y te desesperas,

yo quisiera ser tu llanto,

ese que viene de tus sentimientos,

yo quisiera ser ese por quien

tu despertaras ilusionada,

yo quisiera que vivieras

de mi siempre enamorada.

-Kyle, mírame- le ordeno Stan al ver que el nombrado trataba de ocultar su llanto- Kyle me preocupas, no me gusta que llores

Stan trata de que lo mirara pero Kyle simplemente lo evadía, entre esos intentos Stan término enzima de Kyle con sus manos agarradas por arriba de la cabeza del pelirrojo el cual esquivaba su mirada.

yo quisiera ser...tu llanto

tu vida...

-Kyle- le llamo el moreno y el Judío lo miro de reojo- No quiero que llores, dime que tengo que hacer para que no llores- Le dijo y Kyle se mordió el labio inferior pensativo.

-se feliz- le susurro…

yo quisiera seer...

tu llanto tu vida..

**Cinco años después**

Stan estaba parado frente a la iglesia esperando a su amada, cumplió su promesa, se alejo de Wendy y busco una persona mejor, lo que no sabia es que alguien no cumplia lo pactado, una persona lloraba aun, Stan nunca supo que su felicidad había hecho que Kyle dejara de creer en el amor….

tu llantoo...tu vida ohhhh

**Lo siento lo tenia que subir….casi lloro por el final, no crean, hay personas que les han pasado eso y por ello les es difícil amar… si no mirenme…(bueno, no debi haver dicho eso)**

**Bueno espero dejen un comentario aun que sea para matarme o_o**

**Advertencia: South Park no me pertenece, les pertenece a los papis de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, Y la canción Yo quisiera es de Reik 3 3**

**Arrivederci!**


End file.
